The present invention relates to a method for bonding conductors, in particular for bonding beam leads, where a bonded connection is produced between a conductor and a semiconductor component. In this case, an insulation layer is applied on a semiconductor component and openings in the insulation layer are provided in the insulation layer above those regions of the semiconductor component in which the bonded connections are intended to be produced, with the result that the semiconductor component becomes accessible for a bonded connection. In this case, a single opening may be provided over the entire region with which contact is to be made, or alternatively a plurality of openings may be provided in the insulation layer.
One or more conductors are disposed on the insulation layer in such a way that the conductor extends across at least one of the openings. The conductor can be bonded onto the semiconductor element by a bonding tool bending the conductor in the region of the opening toward the semiconductor component and producing the bonded connection between the conductor and the semiconductor component.
It is known from the prior art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,581, that when the conductor is bent by the bonding tool, the conductor tears away in the region of the opening. This allows better bending of the conductor in the direction toward the semiconductor component and hence simpler production of the bonded connection between the conductor and the semiconductor component. What is problematic in this case, however, is that a tensile load occurs in the conductor due to the pressure exerted by the bonding tool on the conductor for tearing-away and bending purposes. The tensile load leads to weakening of the material structure of the conductor and hence to a reduction in the long-term reliability, in particular with regard to mechanical and thermal loads on the conductor. This structural weakening and the resultant material fatigue occur principally in that region of the conductor in which the bonded connection is effected.
This effect can be reduced somewhat if, as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,581, a desired breaking point is provided in the conductor in the region of the opening, which allows the conductor to tear away under the pressure of the bonding tool at a manifestly lower pressure. However, the effect of structural weakening cannot be completely prevented even by such a desired breaking point, in particular because production tolerances that occur can give rise to the situation where the conductor can tear away only at a relatively high pressure of the bonding tool if the desired breaking point has not been structured to be sufficiently thin. Such production tolerances are, as a rule, virtually unavoidable.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for bonding conductors, in particular beam leads, that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods of this general type, which prevents structural weakening and hence material fatigue of the conductor.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a bonding method, which includes the steps of:
applying an insulation layer on a semiconductor component, the insulation layer having at least one opening formed therein and disposed above a region of the semiconductor component that is to be bonded;
disposing at least one conductor on the insulation layer such that the conductor extends across the opening;
severing the conductor in a region of the opening; and
subsequently bonding the conductor onto the semiconductor component using a bonding tool, the bonding tool bending the conductor in the region of the opening toward the semiconductor component and produces a bonded connection between the conductor and the semiconductor component.
If, prior to the bonding, the conductor is completely severed in the region of the opening, then the occurrence of tensile loads when the conductor is bent by the bonding tool can be effectively prevented. In this case, by way of example, the conductor can be severed mechanically or, as an alternative, also with the aid of a laser.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,392 discloses providing a bonding tool which has an integrated cutting tool, this document merely discloses a method in which, after the bonding of a bonding wire, the bonding wire is severed by the cutting tool. A possible way of avoiding tensile loads in the conductor before and during bonding is not provided by this method, however, since the conductor is severed only after the production, application, structuring and bonding of the conductor.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is the step of severing mechanically the conductor during the severing step.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, there is the step of using a laser for the severing of the conductor.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, there is the step of producing the conductor as a beam lead for making contact with the semiconductor component.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for bonding conductors, in particular beam leads, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.